


Masque (Tyki Mikk x Reader)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: D.Gray-man - Freeform, Dark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exorcists, F/M, Lemon, Pregnancy, Short!Reader, Small height
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still didn't know how a childish adult like you could be one of the Exorcists, holders of the Innocence. Unfortunately, your antics get the attention of the enemy, and show you a reality that you would have preferred to avoid at any cost.</p><p>(Short!Reader x Tyki Mikk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Masque - Exorcist

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

# First Masque:

# Exorcist

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
"Get back here!"

"Catch the thief!"

You laughed loudly as you skipped through the crowd of people walking around the market, docking and skirting to avoid getting caught by the angry merchants who were chasing you since dawn. You were holding tightly against your chest the apples you stole, with the utensils hid in the pockets of your pants. Your tomboyish appearance fooled most of those who were watching the situation, thinking it was their usual thief. Only you were a girl. A girl wearing pants, which could become a scandal if you were from the wealthy families of England, but you weren't. An orphan who had to steal since she was 4 years old. And those years weren't easy at first, but you still always wore the same childish smile full of happiness and innocence. 

You turned a corner to a dark alley, where you jumped on dustbins and old furniture that were left on the sidewalk. You took a hiding spot between crates, waiting for the angry merchants to pass you. You muffled a chuckle when you heard their insults and comments about you. Their voices soon faded away and you were able to exit your hiding spot without getting caught. Well, that's what you thought until a hand settled itself on your shoulder. You whipped your head to face behind you, seeing an older man who had a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, my good lady" the man said. He was wearing a strange cloak with what it seems to be painting tools he was holding in his hand.

"It's alright~" you mused with a big smile. "I'm used to be pushed around!"

"Hm...If you have the time to steal, probably you will have the time to accompany me for a friendly dinner?" smiled the man and you blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What's telling me that you're not a cop or something like that?...Though, with that kind of clothes..."  
 

"There's some things I need to discuss with you, my good lady. However, I would rather do it in a less crowded place, if it doesn't bother you" he explained.  
  
"Okay!" you said cheerfully and the old man laughed heartily.  
  
 

* * *

 

 

"Innocence...?" you repeated, raising an eyebrow and tilting your head to the side.

"That's right. This green orb you are holding right now is called 'Innocence' and you are its 'Accommodator', which means an Innocence holder. Those who were chosen to fight with the Innocence's side against the Millennium Earl in the Holy War"  
 

"Wow, that's a lot to take in..." you gasped in awe. "But who is the Millennium Earl? And what's exactly the Holy War?..."  
  
"The Millennium Earl is the name of the 'Creator', who builds Akumas. Evolving machines that help him destroy humanity. The only thing that can destroy those machines are the Innocence, weld by Exorcists. And you are one of them"  
  
"Exorcists? It's like some kind of soldiers, right? And I'm one of them? Really?"  
  
"Exactly" smiled the old man.  
  
"...Really a lot to take in" you pouted, crossing your arms over your chest. "But what do you want from me exactly?"  
  
"I would like you to accompany me to the Black Order. Where you will learn how to use your Innocence and become an Exorcist..."  
  
You went silent at this, observing the old man before you even more curiously. You still didn't have a clue in what he was telling you, thinking this story seems to come out from a fairy tale. You weren't very religious in the first place, so a Holy War between God's chosen and the Noah, whatever that is, is a little unsettling for you. But if you were an Accommodator of Innocence, then so be it.  
  
"Okay!" you said in the same way as before, causing the man to sweatdrop and cock his head to the side.  
  
"You seem a little naive" he said honestly and you giggled.  
  
"A lot of people tells me that! And I knock their teeth off usual if they ever try something!"  
  
Cue another sweatdrop from the old man.  
 

* * *

 

  
You gazed in pure awe at the huge tower, following the General closely behind. On your journey to the Black Order, General Tiedoll gave you new clothes ([tumblr_o639p7BBn61uspccno2_128](http://65.media.tumblr.com/9ce8950b047549c3353bb778f3208f75/tumblr_o639p7BBn61uspccno2_1280.jpg)) instead of wearing rags. He thought it would give you a new start and new life. Suddenly, you passed the General to run toward the gates leading inside, letting out a startled noise at the sight of a face in the door.

"Hi!" you said loudly, making the door blink in surprise. 

" **Who is that little girl?! How did a child get here?** " it demanded. 

"Hey! I'm not a child, I'm an adult!" you pouted, frowning. "It's because of my height, huh?! I may look like a dwarf, but it's only temporary!..I'm still 20, I'm not little..." you mumbled the last part quietly.

General Tiedoll appeared at your side with a chuckle, staring at the door.

"Let us enter. I'm bringing a new Exorcist" he explained softly and the door blinked in shock.

" **New Exorcist? This child?** "

"I'm not a child, baka!" you barked,  swinging your arms in every direction. "Stupid door!"

" **She sure is acting like one** "

"B-A-K-A"

General Tiedoll sighed as you continued to bicker with the gatekeeper until it decided to open them reluctantly, after a quick scan to make sure you weren't an Akuma wearing a human's skin. To which you were quite confused. The General eventually led you through the halls and doors until you both reached a room filled with people wearing white coats. They seem to be busy, running left and right as they were holding pile of papers and books. One of them, who was sipping a cup of coffee quietly approached you.

"General Tiedoll! Welcome back!" greeted the man, his eyes wandering to you. "And who might that be?"

"This is (y/n). She's an Accommodator" said briefly the old man. The man's eyes widened and they went back on you.

"Innocence, huh? Well Miss (y/n), my name is Komui Lee, Supervisor of the Black Order" he introduced himself. "Please come with me" 

The man brought you through another hallway, then a bigger room with a moving platform. Komui activated and pushed some buttons before the elevator led you down in the abyss. While it was moving toward an unknown destination, Komui turned to you with a smile.

"So, (y/n). How old are you, if I may?"

"25" you responded with a beaming face. Komui blinked in shock, staring down at you in disbelief. With your height, he thought in fear that you were a child, or pre-teen. 

"...General?"

"The Innocence chose her. Not my doing" retorted Tiedoll with his hands lifted in front of him.  

"Anyway" Komui cleared his throat, "What kind of Innocence do you have? Parasite or Equipment Type?"

"Hm..." you looked down at your feet, whistling a little tune as you thought about how to answer that question. The old man didn't really tell you what kind of Innocence you have after all.

"I believe its an Equipment Type" answered for you Tiedoll. You nodded and showed the supervisor the green stone you got from the Innocence earlier before arriving at the Black Order. "By activating her Innocence, she can create some kind of armor. Care to make a demonstration, Miss (y/n)"

"All right!~" you cooed, gripping hard the stone. It shone a green color before it dimmed down.

Komui tilted his head to the side, eyeing you in confusion. He was expecting to see some kind of armor on your body, but there was nothing. Suddenly, General Tiedoll pulled out from his sleeve a sword (where the hell did he get that in the first place?) and offered it to the supervisor. More confusion and surprise came from the poor man who held the sword with a dumbfounded expression.

"Now, stab her in the stomach" told the General and Komui stared at him like the old man killed a bunch of puppies in front of him. 

"W-W-WHAT?"

"Do it. Please, believe me. Nothing will go wrong" smiled Tiedoll. Reluctantly, Komui impaled you through the stomach. He thought that you would start to scream and squirm in pain but no reactions came from you. 

You were still smiling and dancing on one foot to the other like nothing was wrong. Komui glared at the General with an unreadable face, not believing what he was seeing. Komui pulled out the sword and was surprised that no blood came from the wound, or even leave a wound in the first place. Then, the supervisor understood that your armor was completely invisible to the eye.

"I don't feel anything!" you gave a close eyed smile.

"I-Incredible..." he whispered and your smile turned wider. You squeezed your Innocence once more and returned it inside your pocket.

"One squeeze: armor on! Another: armor off! And so on!" you explained with a giggle. 

"Incredible, indeed. But, how can she fight?" asked Komui. 

"I know martial arts" you responded. "I can show you"

"Oh, it won't be-" trailed the supervisor only for you to give a hard punch in his guts, making him bent forward. He released a strangled gasp, even more when you walked behind him and embraced his waist.

Without any warning, you lifted him like he weighted nothing, bent your own back, and slammed his head against the ground ([hl3qSQw](http://i.imgur.com/hl3qSQw.gif)). Hard. Komui let out a pained noise as you released him, still in the same position, and let the man's form sprawl on the platform. You dusted your hands and gave a thumb up to the General who sweatdropped. 

"Be an Exorcist looks fun!" you laughed, even more at the state Komui was in. 

The man tried to stand up, his muscles screaming bloody murder as he lifted himself with the help of his hands and the General. The elevator came to a stop, your surroundings becoming so dark that you couldn't see the tip of your nose. You blinked in surprise when you were suddenly lifted above the platform, white and translucent tentacles embracing your arms and waist. A huge figure with feminine features appeared, and brought you closer to her.

"My name is Hevlaska. You don't have to fear me, I will simply analyse your synchronization with your Innocence" she stated.

"Hi, mine's (y/n)!" you smiled, making her tilt her head to the side in interest. She probably never met such an Exorcist that carefree. "You're pretty big!"

"Please, stay silent during the process...."

She put her forehead against yours, a bright light surrounding the two of you.  
 

".... _15%....25%....32%....35%...50%....66%....72%..._ " she murmured audibly for you and the two men to hear. The light disappeared and she finally released to put you back on the elevator beside Komui. "Her rate's synchro: 72%"

"Hm. It's pretty good for a new Exorcist" smiled Komui. He extended a hand to you. "Welcome to the Black Order, (y/n)"

 


	2. Second Masque - Mission

 

 

 

* * *

# Second Masque:

# Mission

* * *

 

 

 

 

You were swinging your legs, tapping the seat across from you as you were bored out of your mind. The Finder sitting next to you, whose name was 'Toma', sweatdropped slightly. He was definitely surprised when he learned that you were older than you seem or acted. Sure, with him thinking you were simply a little girl chosen too early by the Innocence shouldn't shock him that much as he met Allen Walker not too long ago, and he was simply 15 at that time.   
  
"This mission is boring" you yawned, pouting slightly. You gazed outside thinking that you would find some kind of divertissement, but nothing caught your eyes. This boring train was only passing through a forest with trees looking all the same. "We can't even play I spy with my little eye..."   
  
"Would you rather play cards?" asked Toma, showing you the deck of cards. You nodded wildly, turning your body to face him as you knelt on the bench. He chuckled and shook his head, pulling out the cards.  
  
The two of you did some rounds before the train came to a stop at your destination. You descended first from it, Toma following right after. The Finder activated his golem and guided you to where you will find the Innocence. It was rumored that a strange light was coming from the mountains, even in daylight. Local people told you that some citizens have investigated the phenomenon, only to return extremely sick with weird stones coming from their limbs. Some of them even disappeared without letting a trace.   
  
"Spooky..." you gawked at Toma.  
  
"I will guide to the mountains. Then, you will be on your own since I need to report and stay on guard. No worries, though. This golem will come with you" the Finder pointed at the black robot with bat wings floating flying above your head.  
  
"Okay! I will do my best!" you smiled, doing a salute.  
  
You were brought on a rocky path toward the mountain in question, and you let out a startled noise when you saw at the horizon a green light. You held closer the stone to your chest, gulping in slight nervousness. Though, your cheerful, go-lucky attitude quickly returned. You gamboled in front of Toma, leaping over rocks and fallen trunks while doing so. At the bottom of the mountain:  
  
"There. All you have to do is climb this mountain. I will be waiting for you return here. If you need any help or for any urgent matters, please use the golem to contact me. Be careful and good luck" Toma said.  
  
"Okie dokie!" you smiled, waving goodbye at the Finder who stared at you in mid worry and disbelief.  
  
You jumped and climbed on the mountain, being a little incautious by not paying attention to your surroundings close enough. This is what happens when you're too excited: you forget everything around you. Your (long/short) hair blew around your face as the wind picked up the more you climbed the mountain. The more you approached, the more the light seems to dim down to grow fainter. Suddenly, you landed on a platform near a cliff, where the entrance of a grotto, or probably a cave.   
  
"?...The light..." you murmured, watching as something flashed in the dark.  
  
The golem followed as you entered the grotto, stepping inside with more cautiousness than before as the stairs were a little wet and slippy. You came to an abrupt stop at the bottom, saying a huge landscape of red crystals and ancient ruins. You gazed in pure awe at the serenity, a goofy smile making its way on your lips. Being an Exorcist definitely led you to wonderful places!  
  
"Woah! I can see my reflection on the ceiling!" you said loudly, looking skyward. "And there's so much of those crystals!"  
  
You bent forward to look closely at one of them, humming thoughtfully. Your eyes wandered around the ruins, noticing that the biggest building who was still intact through only God's know how long a light was flashing at the top. You dashed toward it, completely forgetting the stairs were wet and nearly lost your foot on the way. As you arrived at the strange temple, two figures appeared out of nowhere. One of them turned its head to stare at you:  
  
"ExOrCiSt? HoW cOnVeNiEnT " the being laughed.  
  
"DeStRoY!!!" said the other.  
  
"Huh?" you tilted your head at them. "Why would you do that? Oh! You are what we call 'Akumas', right? Sorry, my mistake!"  
  
"FoOl. KiLl hEr" said the Akumas in unison before jumping at your throat.  
 

* * *

   
You blinked, your lips forming a thin line as you eyed the destroyed forms of the Akumas, smoke coming out of them. They weren't a huge deal, only a kick and a punch here and there to take care of them. The souls inside of them were released and they disappeared on spot.  
  
"...Maybe I'm too strong" you shrugged, walking once more to the temple.  
  
You ascended the stairs and arrived on another platform with an altar. On it stood a blue crystal shining brightly, and by the view of it, something was inside too. You gushed and took it with both hands, eyeing the object in fascination.   
  
"So pretty~" you giggled. "Certainly it's the Innocence they were talking about? But weird, no stones are sprouting out of my limbs..." you muttered as you eyed yourself. "I'm probably not affected!"  
  
You were about to turn around and call it a successful mission when chills ran down your back. You blinked and stared down at the bottom of the stairs, seeing a man wearing a suit with a top hat. His eyes were shadowed by it, but you caught sight of his strange skin complexion. It has...a grey color? Gulping, you started to make your way down by jumping on each steps of stair. The man in question lifted his head and a deadpan appeared on his face.   
  
"...A child?" he said out loud and you frowned, pouting.  
  
"I'm not a child. I'm just a bit little" you said, passing him. "Watch your step, or else you will slip, mister"  
  
He stared at your back in disbelief, shaking his head and pinching himself as he thought he was dreaming. Why didn't you give a damn about him? The man let out a shout and scurried to stand in front of you, panting slightly by the sudden rush.  
  
"Hey, little lady. Where do you think you're going?" the man with a top hat gave you a fake smile.  
  
"Outside" you beamed, which confused him a little. "I'm done with my mission. Are you allied with the Black Order? Though, you don't look like a Finder..."  
  
"An ally to the Black Order?..." repeated the man, blinking before he let out a laugh. He grabbed his face with one hand and a terrible smirk appeared on it.  
  
"Your smile is so large..." you muttered, taking a step back away from the strange, and probably, dangerous man. "You look creepy, mister..."  
  
"Oh, but you should be afraid" cooed darkly the man, his top hat shadowing his eyes. "I am no ally to your precious Order. Quite the contrary, in fact. Haven't you heard of the Noah Family?..."  
  
"Noah Family? Those weird people with strange powers?" you said in disbelief. ".....Never heard of it..."  
  
Cue the man to faceplant, dumbfounded by your illogical answer. However, he quickly regained his composure and dusted his suit and pants, sighing.   
  
"The Noah Family has pledged allegiance to the Millennium Earl. We help him in his mission to destroy Innocence and make more Akumas to wipe out humanity and Exorcists like you..." smirked the man. "As for the weird powers....why don't you find out now? You will be a good guinea pig"  
  
"...." your lips formed a thin line, staring at the man with a blank look.  
  
After a long pause, you turned on your heels and dashed toward the exit, making splutter the Noah. He let out an annoyed cry and started to chase you. But still, with your little legs, he was able to catch you easily by the back of your blouse. A small squeak left your lips and you were thrown on your back, the crystal escaping your hands and landing a few meters away from you. The man caught your throat, slamming your head against the rock.  
  
"Ouch. My heard hurts..." you whined, holding his wrist with both hands. "Mister, let me go"  
  
"You seem to not know the gravity of the situation....Aren't you scared of me?" whispered by your ear the man, his golden eyes locking with your (e/c) ones.   
  
"Huh? Why would I?" you replied, staring at the Noah clueless. The man in question felt like facepalming by your obliviousness.  
  
"Because I'm about to kill you"  
  
"Really?! That's mean!"  
  
"You realize it now, brat?"  
  
"I'm not a child!"  
  
The both of you continued to glare at each other in silence, the Noah not believing he was dealing with a child imprisoned inside an adult's body. As for you, you were wondering what you were going to eat tonight. Jeryy could make anything you want, but--Why were you thinking about that when your life's string was about to get cut by Death's scissor? The man brought his hand forward toward your chest and froze.  
  
"...What the heck?" he murmured, an unnoticeable blush growing on his cheeks.  
  
While you were laying on your back with your arms and legs sprawled out, he was able to get a good view of particular parts of your body. And, considering your height, if there was anything he could call big, was probably your bust. The Noah quickly shook his head to get rid of any dirty or naughty thoughts (maybe both at the same), and passed his hand through your chest. He seized your heart and a delightful expression replaced his embarrassed one. Though, before he could say anything, an electric shock went through his arm to his shoulder, sending him backward.  
  
You blinked as you sat up, then letting out a noise of recognition.  
  
"That's right! I forgot I had on my armor!" you said aloud, pumping a fist in your hand.  
  
"A-Armor?!-...." groaned in pain the Noah.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, mister! I didn't warn you"  
  
You stood up and brushed your hands on your pants. You took the top hat from the floor and gamboled to stop next to the fallen form of the Noah.   
  
"Here's your top hat" you mused, placing it over his dumbfounded expression. "Sorry again!"  
  
" _What the hell is wrong with this girl?!!_ " Tyki Mikk all could think about as he watched you exit the cavern with the crystal under your arm. 


	3. Third Masque - Storm

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

# Third Masque:

# Storm

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The moment you arrived at the bottom of the mountain, Toma rushed to you with a panicked expression. He told you that unfortunately, a storm has broke out while you were dealing with the mission, making it impossible for the both of you to return at the Black Order today. However, the Finder was beyond relieved to finally find you, safe and healthy, with no signs of wounds or whatsoever. 

"Miss (y/n), what happened? Did you retrieve the Innocence?"

While the two of you were on your way to the nearest inn inside the small village, you explained everything and every details about your encounter with the strange man. His eyes widened in shock when he learned the man was a member of the Noah Family.

"N-N-Noah?!" Toma repeated, the colors on his face draining. "And y-y-you received no w-w-wounds?! Are you sure you're alright?!"

"Yes" you said simply.

"Are you sure it was a Noah?!"

"Yes. He told me so"

"By the heavens...I need to contact the Order as soon we arrive at the inn..."

You went silent at that, not really understanding the huge deal with the Noah Family. If they were the same as the man back there, you thought the Black Order was probably exaggerating things. Of course, his power for his hand to pass through your chest put you off guard for a second, but he was immediately defeated by a simple electric shock of your Innocence. Or, that's what you thought.

Unknown to you, a pair of golden eyes were observing every movements you were making, following you in the darkness of the forest. The two of you arrived finally at an inn the same time lighting stroke the sky, dark clouds appearing at the horizon. You frowned and pouted at the weather. You were holding closely the crystal inside a bag, using your armor in case the radiation of the crystal was emanated. Toma reserved two rooms for you and him, saying that tomorrow you could return to the Black Order.

You opened the door of your designed room. You went to the nightstand where you put the bag on it. Your eyes wandered around a little: there was one queen-size bed, two nightstands next to it, another room which was the bathroom, and a green futon laying across the bed. You decided to take a warm shower before going to bed early, seeing that outside was almost dark even if it was the afternoon because of the storm. However, the moment the water was pouring over your head, you heard a loud noise outside. You snatched a towel and wrapped it around your body, the shower still on.

You poked your head inside the room, but nothing strange caught your line of sight. The bag containing the Innocence was still on the nightstand, and no trace of intrusion. But that didn't mean there was no one here. You released a startled noise when you saw something laying on the bed.

  
"What is that?..." you wondered, taking a step toward the furniture. "A paper?"

You advanced toward the piece of paper, whose corners were burned to crisp. Raising a brow, you extended a hand toward and held it in your palm. However, no words or drawings were on the paper. It was a blank page.

"?...Eh?" was all that came out of your mouth when you felt a hard kick to your stomach. 

You were sent flying on your back, and you were lucky enough that your towel was still stuck to your body. You let out a pained noise, your eyes scrunched at the pain in your back and guts. A dark chuckle resonated in the room, hearing footsteps coming to stop next to you. 

"Sorry, little girl. No hard feelings" said the man from before, crouching. 

"I'm not a little girl" you managed to say, coughing blood. "Ow. It hurts..."

"Where is the Innocence?" he demanded, tilting his head to the side. "If you tell me where it is, and I won't hurt you..."

"You are lying mister" you pouted, trying to stand up. "Can you let me change? I'm cold"

"...Huh?"

The Noah glared at you for a minute, before his eyes finally descended to examine your attire. And finally, he seems to understand and realize you were simply wearing a towel and nothing under. At first, the man blinked, then eventually started to blush in embarrassment and a little trail of blood came from his nose.

"Are you okay, Mister?" you asked, completely oblivious.

He blinked once more, standing up and turned on his heels, exiting the room without another word. You thought you broke this man until you heard a muffled yell behind the door, then silence. The Noah returned in your room after an unknown amount of time, his hat covering his eyes.

"You are weird, Mister!" you laughed and he stared at you in disbelief.

"Are you stupid or completely naive?" the Noah asked and you hummed, thinking about the answer.

"I don't know. Hey, what's your name?"

"Urg, really?"

"Mine's (y/n)" you continued, ignoring the dark glare the Noah was giving you. Probably he was thinking you were the dumbest person on the whole planet to act so carefree with her enemy. But, he was surprised at himself to answer your question.

"Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure"

"Pleasure?" you repeated, a cheerful glint in your eyes. "Does it mean you are fun?!"

"Not in the kind of way you think"

"Aw, really? What kind of way?"

"Would you like to find out?" the man smirked deviously. You lifted your eyes to the ceiling, thinking about it, then back at his eyes.

"Nope"

If he was disappointed, it was well hidden by a blank face. In fact, the man was still staring at you silently, judging you. In Tyki's head, he couldn't believe you were an Exorcist. At first, he was surprised that the first female Exorcist he would encounter would be a young girl, thinking that you were probably the same age Eeez. The only child in his group of companions when he has his human side on, or also known as his 'white side'. That he was shocked when he understood you were older than that, almost reaching HIS age, would be an understatement. 

As the Noah watched you playing with the edge of your towel, not caring to even change yourself in the first place, he didn't want to believe you were THAT naive. A child inside an adult's body, or was it the case? Maybe you had something in your sleeves, something that could give you so much confidence as to think he couldn't hurt you in this situation.

"Hey, why don't you attack me? Am I not your enemy?" Tyki asked you.

"Why would I? You're not threatening me" you answered, shrugging.

" _IS THIS GIRL SERIOUS?!_ " he yelled inside his head. "Well, I tried to kill you a minute ago. But you somehow took me off guard with your attire..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" you said, looking down. "I'm wearing a towel, aren't I?"

"Wearing only a towel in front of a man...with nothing under I presume" he rectified, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You won't let me change" you pouted, pointing out the obvious. 

"Because I can't tell if you are going to take your Innocence if I let you do so" he snapped. "Look. I can kill you right here and now, destroy the two Innocences and disappear without letting a trace. But you still see me as if we are chummy! Why's that?!"

"I think you look nice" you said with a close eyed smile. The man facepalmed and sighed. 

"Okay. You're seriously dumb. Enough with wasting my time-"

A loud noise came from outside, a lighting strike. The Noah let out a huff as your body collided with his. The man stared down, seeing that you were shaking in fear. He tried to push you away but your arms were enrolled around him tightly, your face hid in his chest. 

"Girl, get off" Tyki said bitterly. 

"Don't wanna!" came your muffled reply. "The storm scares me"

"You are afraid of lightnings? Pff, and you call yourself an Exorcist?"

Even thought he should pull out your heart from your body, he subconsciously brought his hands on your naked back, hugging you closer to him. 

" _What am I doing?_ " he simply thought.


End file.
